Sweet Escape
by lovewillrememberxo
Summary: Francis arranges a special day for him and his wife to spend together. He wants nothing more than to help her relax and forget her stresses, even for just a short period of time.


**AN- Shout out to devanlanier for helping me with some of these ideas and giving me the inspiration for this one shot! **

* * *

He cannot help but smile when he hears his wife laugh. The joyful sound is music to his ears. His heart swells and he feels a sense of relief seeing her in this state of bliss. It reminds him of the days when she first arrived at court. When the both of them could simply just enjoy their time with one another, not letting the stresses of politics interfere with their happiness.

Ever since they got married things have changed. While their love for each other does grow deeper and stronger with every day that passes, they often bud heads when it comes to the needs of Scotland and France. Some may say just do whatever it takes to make your significant other happy, but that is easier said than done.

There is also the constant reminder of how important it is for Mary to produce an heir. He wants nothing more than to start a family with his wife and to be able to share something as special as child with her but they have been intimate for quite some time now and Mary has never shown any signs of pregnancy. He does not let it bother him though. In time he knows the castle's corridors will be filled raven and blonde haired children running down them. Mary on the other hand has had a harder time with it. She tells him that is does not trouble her but he knows otherwise. He can see it in her eyes when snide comments are made about Mary and her still slim figure or by the look on her chamber maids faces when they are informed that her monthly courses have returned. He knows the gossip gets to her and it pains him knowing that he cannot do much to help.

That is why he is so grateful for today. They are down by the lake lounging on a large thick blanket at the spot where Mary had asked him to meet her once during her short engagement to Tomas. Today is about enjoying an afternoon outside away from everyone. They have been sipping on wine and eating some of the seasonal fruit that is available at this time of the year. The sun is shining brightly above them and conversation comes naturally between them. Right now in this moment they are simply enjoying each other's company.

His current gaze on his wife breaks for a moment when something catches the corner of his eye. It is large white swan that has made its way into the lake, circling around the cool water. "Mary, look over there." he says as he points to the bird. "A swan..." she simply says with a smile, "…it's beautiful." He nods in agreement.

Suddenly Mary's eyes light up. "Oh Francis, Do you remember the day we got chased by a swan when we were children? Your mother was furious!" she says trying to control the laughs that are coming with the memory. Francis starts laughing as well when he recalls that eventful day. They were outside playing one morning when she spotted a swan swimming in the lake. Mary being the curious little girl that she was got a little too close to the swans nest that it started coming after the two of them. They ran back to the castle as fast as their little legs would allow them too. Once they were safely behind the castles doors they noticed their shoes were covered in dirt from the wet areas that surround the edge lake and Francis' mother was highly annoyed at how dirty they had managed to get within a few hours of getting dressed for the day.

"I do remember that day...I also remember how it was your fault that it started coming after us." he teases.

"Hey! It would have only been chasing _me_ if _you_ stayed up on the hill like I suggested but instead you ignored me." she retorts.

"Truthfully I did ignore you but I just wanted to make sure you didn't fall into the water. I remember how much you hated getting your hair wet when we were young." Mary does not respond she just smiles at his little confession. "What?" he inquires, not knowing the reason behind Mary's current expression. "Nothing…It just seems like even at a young age you were always looking out for me just like you do now." She says smiling up at him.

Thinking back to their days as children he realizes just how true Mary's words are. As a child he always felt a sense of protectiveness over her. As annoying as she could be he wanted nothing more than for her to be happy at court. So as a young Prince he made that his mission. He would tend to ignore any instructions that the young Queen would give him knowing that if he obeyed them she would get herself into troubling situations.

He leans over to grab a hold of his wife's hand. He intertwines their fingers together and he moves himself closer to her. "Even if I didn't know what it meant then I have always loved you and I have always wanted to protect and care for you. That will never change Mary. I can promise you that." He leans in to kiss her, slowly placing her back down on the blanket, mirroring the moment that they shared here once before. He starts kissing down her neck and his right arm slowly trails down from its place in her hair to rest gently on her hip. He then feels her hands at the side of his neck, urging for him to place his lips back onto hers. He happily complies and kisses her deeply once more.

After a few more moments he pulls back and sits up. "What are you doing…" Mary says completely and utterly flustered. "We can continue this later. For now, we should enjoy the rest of our time outside." He says with a smirk on his face. Mary sends a scowl in his direction. "Ass." she says and sits up to straighten the wrinkles out of her dress.

A few more hours pass by and the sun is beginning to set. Francis is lying down and his wife is resting her head on his chest. She lets out a sigh and he knows it is because they will have to be heading back inside for the evening meal soon, their quiet time alone sadly coming to a close. "Thank you for bringing me here today. I don't know why you did it but I am truly grateful to have spent some time outside of the castle." She confesses.

He looks down at her and is in awe of the strong woman that has stolen and taken his entire heart.

_Does she really not realize why I brought her down here? _

"That is exactly why I did it Mary. I know how troublesome the past few months have been for you and for us. I just wanted to make you happy." He places a kiss to the top of her head and wraps his arms around her. "As long as I get to spend my life with you Francis I _am_ happy. Even in the toughest of times I am happy because I am with _you. _But I thank you once again. Today was lovely." He feels Mary shift in his arms, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck, and letting a sigh full of contentment.

_Today was lovely, _he thinks to himself and he feels a sense of accomplishment knowing that he is still able to keep her happy just like he sought out to do so all those years ago.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Reign or any of it's characters. I just like getting the chance to play along. **

**AN: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! This was my first time writing in the point of view of a character so I hope I did and okay job. Also, am I the only one having some major frary withdrawal?! Season 2 needs to be here already! **


End file.
